Finn the Human
Finn the Human battled against Dipper Pines in Finn the Human vs Dipper Pines, and Finn the Human vs Dipper Pines 2 and helped Princess Bubblegum battle Princess Celestia in Princess Bubblegum vs Princess Celestia. He was played by Edgar Bolanos in Finn vs Dipper Pines and Princess Bubblegum vs Princess Celestia and Fel in Finn vs Dipper Pines 2. Information on the rapper Finn (born March 14 according to the airdate of Mystery Train) is a human boy who frequently embarks on adventures with his best friend dog, Jake the Dog. Finn sets off on magical random quests around the Land of Ooo killing anything evil as shown in the Enchiridion episode and would not harm any non evil, not even an innocent ant. Having a strong moral code, Finn swore that he would help anyone in need and often performs heroic feats to save the day; however, starting after season 3, Finn's enthusiastic nature becomes more toned down as the series progresses, suggesting he is both maturing and developing as a character as he ages. As shown in "Memories of Boom Boom Mountain", Finn appears to have been abandoned in the woods during infancy. He reveals that he had made "boom boom"—a euphemism for defecation—on a large leaf, fallen on it, and lay there crying until Joshua and Margaret, Jake's parents, rescued him from the wilderness and took him in to raise him alongside Jake, who became like a brother to him. As such, Jake is also Finn's adoptive brother. Lyrics Finn the Human vs Dipper Pines Verse 1 What time is it? Adventure Time, You’re book is full of glob, now go and get better rhymes. You are not mathematical like the Lich, If you’re 12 years old, couldn’t your voice get the right pitch? You are always wrong, to rhyme in this song, Where is you’re Mom and Dad? That's right they're gone. Why is you’re book always upon? Your hat, you’re dress, you’re underwear, GET ALONG! I would put you and Mabel in the blendy, While I go on a wild adventure with Wendy, How about you taste Jake’s poisonous spaghetti, Ready for round 2? Are you ready? Verse 2 Watch your back cause you will be globbed, Everytime you get rejected, you always sob While listening to Disco Girl, seriously? Wow. One more rhyme to finish this rap battle, SHMOZOW!! Princess Bubblegum vs Princess Celestia Don't talk to the Princess like that, it's Adventure Time! Shmowzow! it's time to do something we've never done before, Peppermint! Arrest these whores! Finn the Human vs Dipper Pines 2 Verse 1 What time is it? It’s time to kick this sore loser out of this battle I’m the hero in the Land of Ooo, fighting me is just a hassle You challenge me to round two, you must be insane Like seriously dude, the people that watch your show are cray-cray! Dude, you go on more lame adventures than Flapjack, see You say I’ll never date a lady, you can’t even one with Wendy My show is awesome, just like the mathematical hat I guess there’s a reason people call you a pussy, you sneeze like a cat You find mystical creatures 24/7, well I don’t give a fuck You’re more spoiled than that little bitch, Pacifica If you say I have the brains of Waddles, well you have the brains of Soos You should be falling apart when I blast my raps in autotune! (Autotuned) You’re gonna lose this one, is losing really a bitch? How can you call yourself a man, when you can’t get your voice to the right pitch You’re just a lonely 12 year old fag, who can’t spit a rhyme You’ll be hiding from me in fear once I scream, ADVENTURE TIME! Verse 2 Shmow-zow! Did you really think you can bring out your drugged up sis? This is low, even for you, is this Pine serious? You mad kid? My rhymes are getting too hard for you to take Now just sit back and take a lesson from my best friend, Jake! Verse 3 I’ve been fighting monsters and dragons, so learn this! Your brain is more invisible than the faces of your parents It’s time I finish off this beating Making sure this Dip-shit is defeated I gotta go ‘cause the fans want more I’ve chopped down your ass, that’s the end of this adventure Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Edgar Bolanos Category:Fel Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 10 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 42 Category:Finn the Human